1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck lock mechanism in which, a plurality of decks (recording/reproduction units) each for conducting processing such as write/read of recording/recorded data toward a storage medium within a cartridge such as a magnetic tape cartridge and an optical disk cartridge are mounted in one locker to be drawable therefrom. The present invention automatically inhibits a given number of decks or more from being simultaneously drawn therefrom, and further relates to a library apparatus equipped with the same deck lock mechanism.
2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a library apparatus functions as a large-capacity external storage memory, and a storage rack in its locker stores several thousands of cartridges each accommodating, for example, a magnetic tape as a storage medium. Access such as write/read of recording/recorded data is automatically done toward the storage medium within each of the cartridges.
Furthermore, in addition to the aforesaid storage rack (storage unit) for storing cartridges, the library apparatus is equipped with a station for conducting the entry of a cartridge from the external into the apparatus and the exit of the cartridge from the interior of the apparatus to the external. A plurality of magnetic tape decks (which will be referred hereinafter to as decks are provided) for conducting operations such as write/read of recording/recorded data with respect to a storage medium (magnetic tape) within a cartridge, and an accessor robot (which will be referred hereinafter to as an accessor) conveys the cartridges among the cartridge entry/exit station, the storage rack and the decks.
In such a library apparatus, in response to an access request to one cartridge from a host unit or the like, the accessor travels toward the storage rack to search for a cartridge there, and subsequently, a hand mechanism grips that cartridge and transfers it to the deck for insertion into the deck. With these operations, in that deck, given processing is done with respect to the storage medium (magnetic tape) within the inserted cartridge. After the completion of the processing, the cartridge discharged or ejected from the deck is again gripped by the hand mechanism and conveyed by the accessor up to the storage rack to be stored at a given position.
In a prior library apparatus, a plurality of decks are mounted within one locker (tape drive mount unit). In this case, since each of the decks is of a large size, one locker can accept only four decks. However, recently, owing to the accomplished size reduction of the decks, a requirement has arisen for enlarging the number of decks to be mounted within one locker by the employment of the size-reduced decks.